Gremlin
Gremlin ( or in Final Fantasy IV series), also known as Prankster, is a recurring enemy in ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Gremlins are weak enemies encountered on the second floor of Tower of Zot. They are weak against fire-elemental attacks. The player may spend some time looking for it if he intends to fill his bestiary. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gremlins are moderately strong enemies encountered in several tales and Challenge Dungeons. They are weak against fire-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy VII Gremlins are encountered in the Whirlwind Maze and in the Battle Square after acquiring the ''Highwind. When fought in the Battle Square its stats are enhanced with double the normal HP and its Attack and Magic Attack are increased by 25%. They are relatively weak enemies. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gremlins can be fought in missions M2-5-5 - Another Cavern, M6-6-4 - Secret on the Plains, and M9-4-3 - A Fresh Start. They absorb fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XIII Gremlins are weak enemies encountered in the Vile Peaks and the Sunleth Waterscape. They are weak against fire-, lightning-, and wind-elemental damage, but will halve ice- and water-elemental damage. Their only ability is Fire. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gremlins are weak enemies which inhabit Bresha Ruins 5 AF. They are weak against fire-elemental damage, halve ice-, lightning-, wind-, and physical damage, so it's advised to fend them of with magic. Upon defeat the player may recruit a Gremlin as their Paradigm Pack ally with Giant Drop as its Feral Link. Gremlin is associated with element ice and has Attack: ATB Charge auto-abilities allowing it to land more hits on its foes. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Gremlins are relatively weak enemies encountered all across Nova Chrysalia. They are weak against physical attacks, but halve incoming magic damage. They can cast Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero. It can be easily staggered when attacked while its preparing to cast a spell. Final Fantasy XIV Gremlins are a rare family of voidsent first encountered in the Lost City of Amdapor. They are infamous for their tendency to insult their opponents with their Bad Mouth ability, leaving the target in a state of Misery that increases damage taken and can only be removed using the "/comfort" emote. The most notable gremlin thus far is Ghede Ti Malice, an A-rank elite mark found in the South Shroud. A gremlin made an appearance in the ''Shadowbringers expansion trailer, appearing before an exhausted Warrior of Light and taunting him in raspy growls that are seemingly translated by the Warrior's Echo. A Baby Gremlin minion was granted to players who pre-ordered Shadowbringers. ''Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gremlins are weak enemies fought in Moschet Manor, Mushroom Forest, and Tida Village. They're weak against ice-elemental damage. Gremlins can inflict Slow on their enemies as well as deal some minor damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gremlins are weak enemies encountered on Mt. Falgabard. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper The ''Final Fantasy XIII incarnation of Gremlin appears. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Gremlin-ffiv.gif|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). Gremlin-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). Gremlin ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (3D). FF4PSP Gremlin.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection''. Gremlin FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Boundfat-ccvii.png|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. LRFFXIII Gremlin.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. VS-enemy-gremlin.gif|Vagrant Story. FFCC-Gremlin.gif|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. FFD Gremlin.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Gremlin FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology de:Gremlin fr:Gremlin Category:Recurring enemies